Le pissenlit
by Nutellah
Summary: Un jour d'été, Drago Malefoy découvre un étrange 'trésor'. Une boîte, laissée là par des enfants, 8 ans auparavant. Et dans cette boîte, des souvenirs, les siens, et ceux d'une fillette qu'il avait oubliée...


**Le pissenlit **

Drago Malefoy marchait, les mains dans les poches, le long d'un sentier menant vers une immense maison, qu'on n'appelait plus Manoir depuis bien longtemps déjà. L'étrange bâtisse, ex-résidence Malefoy, s'était étrangement délabrée en si peu de temps. Elle faisait maintenant la joie des enfants du village, qui s'amusaient à l'appeler « Maison Hantée ». Ils n'avaient jamais su que, moins de 8 ans auparavant, un fantôme y avait vraiment « vécu », tout comme un elfe de maison, une goule et (pourquoi pas ?) une famille de sorciers.

Drago était revenu devant la maison de son enfance, non pas par mélancolie mais plutôt parce qu'il passait par là, tout simplement. Sa grand-mère venait de mourir et les plus jeunes des sœurs Black, Bellatrix et Narcissa, avaient hérité d'à peu près tout. Ils étaient donc revenus à Gouspirelles vider la maison de la morte.

Il était midi, le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Drago avait profité de la pause déjeuner pour s'échapper en douce (il avait horreur des rangements de maison).

En regardant ce qui avait été son Manoir, il se demanda subitement pourquoi ses parents avaient voulu déménager. Il n'y avait aucune raison… ils avaient assez d'argent, ils se sentaient bien dans le village, même la présence des Black Seniors 500 mètres plus loin ne les avait jamais dérangé. Et pourquoi avoir emménagé dans une maison identique, ou presque ? Même taille, même style un peu sombre, même sorte de village…

Drago n'avait aucune réponse à cette question, et n'en aurait sûrement jamais. Ses parents n'étaient pas du genre à répondre à ça.

Il retourna sur ses pas et décida de prendre un chemin sur la droite. Il marcha dans la direction opposée au village. Sa tante et ses parents ne seraient pas contents de manquer de main d'œuvre, il se ferait sans doute sanctionner. Tant pis. En revenant à Gouspirelles il avait retrouvé son besoin d'air frais, de liberté et, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître venant de lui, de nature.

Le chemin le mena tout droit à travers les champs et les prairies. Il marcha une demi heure environ, allant là où ses jambes le portait. Il s'arrêta près d'un arbre, un grand arbre massif. Un chêne sans doute. Il n'avait pas été élevé pour savoir reconnaître tel et tel arbre. Drago fronça les sourcils. Il se souvenait de cet arbre. Celui-là précisément, avec son tronc noueux, ses branches longues et grossières. Il s'approcha et posa une main sur le tronc, qu'il contourna, l'observant de tous les angles.

C'est alors qu'il la vit. Brune, presque invisible, se fondant avec l'écorce. Une inscription au couteau, à un mètre vingt au-dessus du sol, laissée par de jeunes enfants : M + D. Presque tous les amoureux ont fait ça, laisser une trace éternelle sur un arbre éternel. M + D… le D pouvait être Drago. C'était tout à fait possible. Aucun des enfants du village ne serait venu jusqu'ici pour graver leur amour dans un arbre, c'était trop loin. Mais alors si « D » était Drago, qui était « M » ? Il n'avait jamais été amoureux, il en était certain. Ou alors il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il n'avait jamais eu d'ami, encore moins d'amie, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait. A moins que… il avait un vague, très vague souvenir d'un anniversaire, un vrai, avec gâteau, bougies, cadeaux, jeux et chansons. Il était petit, il devait avoir 6 ans. Il faut avoir un ami pour être invité à un anniversaire.

Il passa un doigt sur la marque. M… c'était peut-être Malefoy. Peut-être qu'il avait été amoureux de lui-même. Peut-être qu'il avait souffert d'un dédoublement de la personnalité.

Drago pouffa. Il n'était pas narcissique à ce point-là.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir vers Gouspirelles, un flash lui traversa l'esprit. Il se voyait creuser, avec les mains, dans la terre, juste au pied de l'arbre. Drago baissa les yeux. Ce serait trop parfait, trop facile. D'abord il marche et se retrouve nez à nez avec « son » arbre. Et voilà qu'on lui apprend qu'il a enterré quelque chose pile à cet endroit-là !

Mais il ne pouvait quand-même pas laisser passer ça. Il le regretterait longtemps, il en était certain. Il voulait voir ce qui se cachait sous la terre. Drago s'accroupit et entreprit de désherber la zone juste en-dessous de l'inscription. Une fois qu'il n'y eut plus que de la terre, il hésita. Ses mains étaient propres, ses ongles nickels. Tant pis, il commença à creuser, une légère grimace de dégoût sur le visage.

Alors qu'il se disait que ce n'était que de la folie, qu'il n'aurait jamais rien enterré aussi profondément dans le sol, un caillou tomba dans le trou qu'il avait déjà fait. Lorsqu'il percuta quelque chose avec un bruit métallique, Drago se figea. Il avait eu raison, il y avait bel et bien quelque chose. Il dégagea frénétiquement ce qui semblait être une boîte et la sortit du trou. Elle était carrée, bien rouillée. Drago reconnaissait les boîtes à biscuit de vingt centimètres sur vingt qu'il recevait pour Noël de la part de ses parents, avant ses 10 ans. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit à l'intérieur divers objets : des photos, une petite brosse à cheveux, deux gros cailloux, un morceau de tissus, un crayon brun, un dessin dont on ne distinguait presque plus rien, une toute petite peluche en forme de canard, une nouvelle boîte, longue et fine et, enfin, un petit bâton.

Drago n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il venait de découvrir un trésor…

Il regarda d'abord les photos. Il y en avait trois et sur chacune d'elles, les deux mêmes enfants. Il se reconnu vite, petit garçon blond aux yeux pétillants. A côté de lui, une fillette qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Les photos étaient immobiles. Elle avaient sans doute été prises par des gens du village, moldus pour la plupart.

Sur la première photo, 'M' (sans doute) et Drago se tenaient par la main. Ils devaient avoir un peu moins de 7 ans. Elle était vêtue d'une salopette rouge et d'un t-shirt ligné rouge et blanc. Elle avait une longue frange lui descendant presque devant les yeux. Ses jolis cheveux bruns descendaient un peu plus bas que ses épaules. Ses yeux noirs souriaient. Lui était vêtu d'un pantalon brun de paysan un peu trop large soutenu par des bretelles croisées dans le dos. Il n'avait pas changé de coupe de cheveux en 8 ans : toujours la même coupe mi-longue, au bol mais pas trop (comme on peut le faire avec des cheveux très fins), des mèches devant les yeux qu'il devait, en ce temps-là déjà, repousser d'un souffle et d'un coup de tête inutile. Les deux enfants marchaient. Ils étaient de dos, main dans la main, regardant l'appareil photo derrière eux, dans un énorme effort pour tourner la tête.

La deuxième photo était plus floue. Gros plan sur 'M' et Drago, couchés dans l'herbe, tête contre tête. Ils avaient l'air plus jeunes, 6 ans environ. D'ailleurs elle n'avait pas de frange. Son sourire d'ange laissait découvrir une dent en moins. Elle venait sûrement de la perdre. Drago souriait aussi mais avait l'air d'avoir du mal à réprimer un fou rire.

Sur la troisième photo, 'M' était en train de faire des bulles avec ce gadget moldu, alors que Drago regardait objectif, l'air pensif. Tous deux étaient à plat ventre sur un lit à la couverture rose, appuyés sur leurs coudes. Ils devaient de nouveau avoir un peu moins de 7 ans.

Drago reposa les photos, troublé de se voir si heureux. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment été… mais ses souvenirs à Gouspirelles ne portaient que sur ses parents, le manoir, un peu l'école et sa grand-mère. Tout un pan de sa vie là-bas semblait s'être effacé. Le pan le plus heureux, d'après les visages rayonnants sur les photos.

Il prit la petite boîte. Elle ressemblait un peu à un étui de baguette, mais en plus court. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit à l'intérieur huit petites sphères de verre, toutes identiques, renfermant une sorte de fumée bleuâtre. Il connaissait parfaitement ces objets : des unguentums. Ca fonctionnait un peu comme une pensine, ça renfermait des souvenirs, à la différence près que les unguentums ne pouvaient en contenir qu'un et qu'on ne transférait pas un souvenir de la tête à l'objet, on le 'copiait'. Drago avait donc là huit souvenirs.

Sur chaque sphère était collée une étiquette, marquée soit d'un « M » soit d'un « D », signifiant sans doute à qui appartenait le souvenir. Il y avait donc quatre « M » et quatre « D ».

Se souvenant de la maison de sa grand-mère qu'il devait vider, il se releva, hésita puis prit la boîte avec lui. Jetant un dernier regard à l'arbre et à l'inscription, il repartit vers le village. Arrivé à la hauteur du manoir, il cacha la boîte sous un buisson et rejoignit ses parents et sa tante, qui avaient déjà bien avancé.

-Alors, Drago, on regrette sans ancien Manoir ? lui lança cette dernière.

-Bellatrix, j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de tes affaires, lui siffla Drago.

Lucius frappa de sa canne sur l'épaule droite de son fils, qui grimaça de douleur.

-Tu étais ici pour nous aider, Drago, pas pour flâner dans la nature. Apporte ces caisses là-bas.

Drago obéit.

Trois heures plus tard, au moment du départ, Drago s'éclipsa et, à l'aide de la formule 'Accio' murmurée du bout des lèvres, fit venir la boîte qu'il cacha dans un sac.

Ce n'est que 6 jours plus tard, le 2 septembre, que Drago se décida à rouvrir la boîte à souvenirs.

Il était arrivé à Poudlard la veille au soir, avait comme tous les ans ardemment participé à la dégustation du banquet et avait retrouvé avec contentement la salle commune et les dortoirs de Serpentard. Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy Parkinson s'étaient de nouveau collés à lui – ce qui n'était généralement pas pour lui déplaire, mais il avait vite dû user de son habituelle voix agressive pour pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Il avait attendu au manoir un moment de solitude (qui n'était jamais venu, même dans sa chambre il était toujours dérangé). Maintenant qu'il était à Poudlard, il voulait en profiter pour ouvrir les huit unguentums et voir les souvenirs qu'ils contenaient.

Le deux septembre, un moment se présenta. A la fin du dernier cours avant le temps de midi, il s'éclipsa vite hors de la classe pour ne pas être suivi par les deux gorilles et se dirigea vers la salle sur demande. Lorsqu'il eut fait le nécessaire pour pouvoir entrer, il pénétra dans une immense pièce remplie de vieux objets, sans doute mis ici par des gens qui voulaient cacher des choses interdites à l'école.

Drago sourit : il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme cachette pour sa boîte et pour découvrir les huit souvenirs.

Il marcha par-ci, par-là, et au bout de dix minutes de visite il choisit une sorte de caisse, renfermant des vêtements. Ce serait parfait comme cachette. Il prit alors la petite boîte, l'ouvrit et prit un unguentum au hasard, mais marqué d'un « D ». Il voulait commencer par un de ses souvenir. Il essaya de l'ouvrir mais n'y arriva pas. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. La seule manière pour libérer le souvenir semblait être de briser la sphère… mais alors le souvenir s'échapperait à jamais et plus personne ne pourrait le voir ! Tant pis. Après tout c'était son souvenir, il avait le droit de le voir ! Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser aux autres, tout à coup ?

Drago ouvrit la main et laissa tomber la petite sphère, qui se brisa au sol. La fumée bleue s'en échappa et il attendit. Que fallait-il faire ? Mais tout semblait de faire tout seul : la fumée l'enveloppa et, d'un coup, disparut. Drago s'évanouit.

OOoOOOooOOo

Le soleil brillait, haut dans le ciel de cet été 1987. Ce jour-là, il faisait plus frais que d'habitude, la canicule s'était apaisée. Les gens du village de Gouspirelles en avaient profité pour sortir, rester dehors au lieu de se rafraîchir à l'air conditionné des maisons. Rares étaient les Gouspois et Gouspoises qui n'avaient pas mangé dehors et rares les enfants qui ne digéraient pas en s'amusant, soit sur la place du village, soit aux alentours, dans les champs qui s'étendaient à perte de vue autour de Gouspirelles.

Comme presque tous les après-midis, à 1 km du village, deux enfants couraient, main dans la main, dans les champs de coquelicots. La petite fille tomba, entraînant le garçon dans sa chute. Tous deux roulèrent un moment puis s'arrêtèrent, à bout de souffle, sur le dos, admirant les nuages.

-J'ai pas envie de grandir, s'exclama la fillette au bout d'un moment.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent. Elle arrangea un peu sa frange.

-Non, sérieusement. Les adultes ne s'amusent pas. Je veux toujours avoir 7 ans !

Le garçon rigola.

-C'est impossible, Mione. Tu le sais bien.

-Oui… c'est impossible.

La brunette resta pensive puis s'exclama soudainement, faisant sursauter son compagnon : « Je sais ! Ecoute. On n'a qu'à faire une sorte de serment, une promesse. »

-Une promesse ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour notre amitié à tous les deux ! Comme ça, plus tard, on répétera ce serment et hop !, on se souviendra d'aujourd'hui et de tous les autres jours où on s'amusait.

Le garçon était sceptique.

-Ben, puisqu'on sera amis quand on sera adultes, on s'amusera toujours, donc à quoi ça sert ?

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Aucun adulte ne s'amuse. Mes parents ne s'amusent pas. Ma mère, quand elle rigole et qu'elle fait la folle, c'est parce qu'elle a bu un ou deux verres de champagne en trop ! Mes parents sont tout le temps en train de travailler, de penser au boulot, ils n'ont même pas remarqué quand j'ai perdu ma première dent ni ma deuxième et, à Noël, ils ne m'offrent que des livres ou de l'argent. Les seuls jeux que j'ai, je les ai achetés moi-même ! Je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à mes parents.

Le garçon connaissait un peu les parents de son amie. Il ne les avait pas beaucoup vus, ils travaillaient tout le temps et, la pauvre, elle était souvent seule. C'étaient de vrais courants d'air.

-D'accord, on va la faire, ta promesse.

-C'est vrai ?

Mione releva la tête.

-Puis-ce que je te le dis !

-Oh Dray, je t'adore ! Si j'avais envie de bouger je te sauterais au cou ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait comme promesse ?

-Pas une phrase, c'est trop simple. Il faut quelque chose de matériel.

-Comme un objet ? Un objet-souvenir ?

-Oui ! Ou bien… Attends, je viens d'avoir une idée ! Suis-moi !

Dray se leva d'un bond et se mit à courir en direction du village, suivi de près par Mione. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, elle lui demanda :

-C'est quoi, ton idée ? On va où ?

-Attends. Tu verras.

Et il repartit. Arrivé devant son manoir, il ordonna à Mione d'attendre à l'entrée et se précipita à l'intérieur. Le grand hall, l'escalier, le long couloir et puis la porte du bureau de Lucius, son père. Elle était, comme d'habitude, verrouillée, mais Dray avait depuis longtemps confectionné un double des clefs de toute la maison, à l'insu bien sur de ses parents et de Dobby, l'elfe de maison.

Il tourna la clef dans la serrure mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Il s'aida d'une vieille baguette accrochée au mur et du sort 'Alohomora' et la porte s'ouvrit, « comme par magie ». Son père pensait encore que Dray ne pouvait pas se servir d'une baguette. Non mais !

Le bureau de Lucius était grand. Il y avait plusieurs étagères remplies de divers objets et potions compliqués, une grande table et, accrochés au mur, plusieurs tableaux représentant des personnes inconnues aux yeux de Dray.

Il parcourut les étagères des yeux et s'arrêta sur deux petites et longues boîtes. Il en prit une et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, huit petites sphères en verre, six vides et deux renfermant une fumée bleutée. Il prit l'autre boîte : les huit sphères étaient vides. Il failli sortir du bureau puis se ravisa. Si son père découvrait que la boîte manquait, il allait forcément l'accuser de l'avoir volée. C'est pourquoi Dray vida dans l'évier, rinça puis remplit avec de l'eau la petite fiole portant le nom de 'Véritasérum'. Mieux valait prendre ses précautions.

Dray fit vite un tour dans sa chambre et emporta la boîte de biscuits qu'il avait reçue pour sa Noël (et vidée deux jours après). Il rejoignit Mione qui, assise en tailleur dans l'herbe, enlevait précautionneusement les pétales d'un pissenlit, l'air rêveur.

-Regarde !

Il s'assit devant elle et ouvrit la petite boîte.

-J'ai piqué ça dans le bureau de mon père. Ce sont des… heu… des…

-Des…

Mione regarda ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle savait bien que Dray n'avait pas retenu le nom des sphères et qu'il essayait d'en trouver un nouveau.

-Des pissenlits ?

-Oui ! Merci. Ce sont donc des pissenlits.

-Ah. Et ça sert à quoi, au juste ?

-Eh bien d'après ce que j'ai entendu, quand j'ai été avec mon père à l'Allée des Embrumes il y a un mois environ et qu'il parlait de ça (il montra les sphères du doigt) avec un vendeur, on peut mettre des souvenirs – des vrais – là dedans. Si je me souviens bien il suffit de se concentrer vraiment très fort sur le souvenir qu'on veut mettre et il rentre dans les pissenlits automatiquement.

-C'est bien mais… une fois qu'il y est, nous, on ne l'a plus ?

-Ah si ! C'est ça, l'astuce. Il se copie, en fait.

-Aaah…

-C'est bien, hein ?

-Oui, c'est cool. Et la grande boîte ?

-Ca, c'est pour des souvenirs-objets. Je me disais qu'avec chaque souvenir-pissenlit il y aurait un souvenir-objet, associé au souvenir-pissenlit.

Mione ouvrit puis referma la bouche.

-Quoi ?

-Je viens de penser à un truc.

-A quoi ?

-Je me dis qu'en fait… tu n'es pas toujours idiot.

-Content d'avoir eu cet effet-là.

-Profite. Comme premier souvenir-pissenlit, on peut mettre celui de maintenant, non ? La trouvaille des souvenirs…

Elle avait prit un air théâtral. Dray rigola.

-D'accord. Et comme objet ?

-Il faut des photos. C'est obligatoire. Tout le monde a des photos comme souvenir. Alors nous en en mettra des de nous deux ! Des où on a l'air de s'amuser.

-Ok. Toi tu en as, non ?

Ils filèrent donc jusque chez Mione.

Elle avait une grande maison, aussi. Ses parents n'étaient pas pauvres. Entourée d'un petit jardin, avenante mais vide de toute chaleur humaine. Mione et Dray y entrèrent et filèrent dans la chambre de la fillette, qui fouilla dans son bureau un peu en désordre à la recherche d'un petit album photo, qu'elle trouva enfin. Elle tourna les pages et retira quelques photos par-ci, par-là. Au final, elle en avait 5 sur lesquelles ils étaient tous les deux. Ils en sélectionnèrent trois et les placèrent dans la boîte carrée.

-Maintenant, quel souvenir on prend ? Le tien ou le mien ?

-N'importe.

-Le tien, alors.

-OK.

Dray prit la première sphère et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra sur le souvenir, il se concentra du mieux qu'il pouvait, se focalisant sur…

OOoOOOooOOo

Tout devint flou et Drago revint à lui. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et regarda autour de lui. La salle sur demande. Il était revenu en 1995, il avait 15 ans.

Drago se rassit. Autour de lui, les morceaux de verre, les fragments de l'unguentum. Drago se releva d'un bond. La vérité… La fillette, ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux chocolats, « Mione », cette Granger avait été sa meilleure amie… sans doute la seule personne avec qui il avait vraiment eu une liaison d'amitié, vraie. Et il avait fallu que ça soit _elle_…

Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pas du tout. Impossible. Comment avait-il pu apprécier une moldue ? C'était contraire à l'éducation qu'il avait toujours reçue… toujours ? Non. Avant ses 7 ans, environ, il avait été libre de penser ce qu'il voulait, de faire ce qu'il voulait, il allait dans l'école moldue de Gouspirelles. Ses parents n'avaient « pris en main » son éducation que très tard, avant il ne savait rien de la supériorité de sa race. Il était… naïf.

Toute la scène, il l'avait vécue dans le corps de « Dray », son propre corps. Il avait ressenti tous les sentiments du garçon, avait vu la scène de ses yeux.

« Dray »… C'était la toute première fois qu'il entendait ce surnom sortir d'autre part que de la bouche de Pansy Parkinson, et c'était tout à fait différent. Il avait trouvé ça _mignon_. Quand à « Mione »… c'était bizarre. Il connaissait le prénom de Granger, Hermione, mais ne l'avait jamais appelée comme ça. S'entendre l'appeler « Mione » en était d'autant plus inhabituel. S'il avait dû lui trouver un surnom, maintenant, il aurait plutôt choisi « Erm », mais pas « Mione ». Il n'aimait pas du tout.

Drago se passa une main dans les cheveux, qui lui tombaient presque devant les yeux. Il regarda la boîte des unguentums. Des Pissenlits. Il la prit et la cacha dans la caisse à vêtements avec la ferme intention d'attendre avant de regarder un autre souvenir.

Il ne se sentait pas bien.

Drago réfléchit une bonne partie de la nuit. Il ne pensait pas que les souvenirs – pissenlits comme objets – puissent être faux. Qui aurait eu envie de lui faire une plaisanterie de ce genre et, surtout, comment s'y serait-il pris ? Dans ce souvenir figuraient plusieurs choses dont seul Drago avait connaissance, comme par exemple ces doubles de clefs ou sa manie, lorsqu'il était petit, d'appeler n'importe comment une chose dont il avait oublié le nom exact.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il avait vraiment vécu ce qu'il avait vu, 8 ans auparavant. Mais alors, comment se faisait-il qu'il ait _oublié _?

Il prit la résolution d'aller 'découvrir ' un deuxième souvenir le lendemain, après les cours. Il voulait savoir, tout, en détail. Tout regarder, même les souvenirs marqués « M ».

OOoOOOooOOo

Mione se regarda dans le miroir. 7 ans et demis. Elle était dans sa chambre, devant une petite commode, les yeux rougis par les larmes, le visage terne, mince. Plus du tout joufflu.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et prit une paire de ciseaux, les jaunes, ses préférés. Elle prit une petite mèche de cheveux sur le côté droit de sa tête, la seule mèche rose sur sa chevelure brune, et se la coupa. Elle se mit à rire, un rire aigre, sans joie.

-Je te hais, oh oui, je te déteste…

Elle entendit sa mère l'appeler, en bas des escaliers. Elle descendit et se mit à table. Aujourd'hui, c'était porc et pommes de terre. Elle remplit son assiette mais ne toucha pas à la nourriture.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hermione ? Depuis quelques temps tu ne manges rien. Tu maigris !

Mione regarda sa mère et lui sourit. Tristement. Mrs Granger ne jugea pas utile de s'inquiéter plus pour sa fille. Elle s'engagea dans une discussion animée avec son mari, à propos d'un sujet quelconque. Brusquement elle lâcha à l'intention de sa fille :

-Tiens, au fait, ce « Dray », tu ne le vois plus ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Mione fondit en larmes et courut dans sa chambre. Mrs Granger la suivit d'un regard étonné, haussa les épaules puis continua son débat avec Mr Granger comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Mione s'enfuit dans ses couvertures, pleura encore quelques minutes puis s'arrêta subitement.

Elle se leva, les sourcils froncés.

Marre, elle en avait marre de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps pour ce bon à rien de Malefoy, ce crétin, cet abruti, ce sans-cœur, ce…

Elle voulait se révolter. Même si c'était une révolte secrète, à elle toute seule, elle était sûre que ça pourrait l'aider à surmonter son chagrin et sa colère, à oublier ce traître. Elle l'oublierait, le chasserait de sa mémoire à coups de pieds au derrière s'il fallait. Mais n'en entendrait plus jamais parler. Ne penserait plus à lui. Et, dans trois ans, lorsqu'on prononcerait son nom, elle ne se souviendrait plus. Elle en faisait le serment.

Elle chercha un moyen de révolte secrète. Contre quoi pouvait-elle se révolter ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil au miroir. Elle avait déjà enlevé la mèche, celle que Dray avait coloré, 6 mois plus tôt, à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Le meilleur terrain d'attaque, le plus facile, c'était elle-même, et ses cheveux en particulier. Dray les adorait, avant. Il les trouvait vraiment beaux. Eh bien, elle n'avait qu'à les rendre laids.

C'était idiot, bien sur. Elle s'attaquait à elle-même en voulant lui faire du mal à lui. Ca ne servirait à rien, elle en avait conscience, mais elle voulait le faire quand-même. Tant-pis.

Elle s'empara de sa brosse à cheveux et d'un manteau et se retrouva dans la rue en trois secondes, courant dans le froid vers l'Arbre à souvenirs. Arrivée là-bas, elle déterra la boîte, l'ouvrit et y déposa la brosse à côté des photos, des morceaux de tissus, des cailloux, du canard, du bâton et du petit dessin. Elle sortit la boîte à pissenlits. A l'intérieur, sept sphères étaient pleines. Elle prit la huitième, se concentra et…

OOoOOOooOOo

Drago se réveilla. Allongé, de nouveau, dans la Salle sur Demande. Il resta un moment sans bouger, dans la poussière, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle soit triste et en colère à ce point. Que lui avait-il donc fait ? Dans le premier souvenir, il avait l'air si gentil, il avait l'air de vraiment _l'aimer_…

Il s'assit et regarda les morceaux de verre. Il était passé du premier au dernier souvenir. Ces gosses même pas foutus de ranger des sphères dans l'ordre…

Il se décida à en regarder une troisième aujourd'hui. En espérant qu'elle lui apporte quelques questions ou, du moins, qu'elle soit un peu plus joyeuse. Il en prit donc une au hasard, marquée « D » cette fois, et la brisa.

OOoOOOooOOo

La cour de récréation, enneigée. Plus pour longtemps : des boules de neiges volaient déjà dans tous les sens. Bientôt il y aurait plus de neige en l'air qu'au sol.

Dray regarda avec envie les autres enfants de son âge s'amuser en se lançant des boules. Lui n'avait pas d'amis, il restait seul dans son coin. Ca ne le dérangeait pas trop d'habitude mais là, il aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir se prêter à ce jeu qui semblait si marrant.

Une fillette s'assit à côté de lui.

-Salut !

Il la connaissait ; elle était dans sa classe. Hermione Granger.

Dray était troublé. Aucune fille ne lui adressait la parole d'ordinaire.

-Salut.

-Tu n'aimes pas les boules de neige ?

-Pas trop, non, mentit-il.

-Moi non plus, pas trop. Pas depuis que je m'en suis ramassée une dans le ventre, l'hiver dernier. J'ai eu le souffle coupé pendant bien 30 secondes, et je n'ai plus voulu participer à une bataille. D'habitude je ne suis pas du genre pleurnicharde, mais là…

Elle avait l'air un peu rêveur, comme si elle méditait sur ce souvenir. Elle était plutôt mignonne.

-Mais maintenant, se reprit-elle, j'ai décidé de rejouer. On verra bien si ça recommence à me plaire. Tu viens avec moi ?

Dray hésita puis accepta. C'était l'occasion rêvée de se faire un ami parmi les lanceurs de boules de neige.

Ce ne fut pas « un », mais « une » amie qu'il se fit ce jour-là.

Hermione Granger était bonne tireuse. Dray lui faisait les boules et elles les lançait. Ca ne lui déplaisait pas trop, il tirait très mal et n'aurait pas voulu que d'autres garçons de la classe s'en aperçoivent. Il avait son orgueil, sa fierté. Il s'amusa bien, fit équipe tout le long avec Hermione Granger, qu'il trouva vraiment sympathique. A un moment il se rappela du jour de la rentrée, comment elle lui avait souri et qu'il lui avait lancé ce regard dédaigneux. 'Une fille…' avait-il pensé. Une fille.

Dray était un beau garçon, il en avait conscience. Il savait que Lisa était amoureuse de lui, tout comme Lucy. Mais lui ne voulait pas plaire aux filles, il voulait plaire aux garçons. Pouvoir être accepté dans une équipe de football ou lorsqu'on faisait les groupes, à la gym. Il était toujours le dernier à être choisi, lorsque le 'chef d'équipe' était un garçon. Et des amies filles, il s'était juré ne jamais en avoir. Bonjour la réputation ! Etre traité de fillette parce qu'on pactisait avec l'ennemi… ennemi qui était, bien sûr, toute chose sautant à la corde ou à l'élastique et s'imaginant des mondes teintés de poneys bleus et de princes charmants.

Hermione Granger n'y jouait pas, à ces jeux-là. Il venait de s'en apercevoir. Elle n'était pas le genre de filles à tomber raide dingue des barbies, comme la groupe de Lucy. Hermione Granger avait beaucoup de charme (aux yeux d'un garçon de 6 ans) et était en effet genre costaude et pas pleurnicharde. Les trois boules ramassées sur la tête et les fous rires qui avaient suivi en témoignaient.

La cloche sonna. Hermione et Dray entrèrent ensemble dans le bâtiment, parlant, riant. Ils secouèrent leurs pieds au-dessus du tapis et entrèrent en classe. Après un dernier regard amusé, ils s'assirent chacun à leur place.

Dray était heureux. Peu importait l'avis des garçons, finalement. Le regard des autres, et tout ça. Dorénavant, il s'en ficherait. Il avait une amie, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

OOoOOOooOOo

En se réveillant, Drago ressentit une forte douleur au niveau du mollet. Il s'assit et passa sa main sur une plaie sanglante. En tombant, il s'était coupé avec des fragments d'unguentums. Il se releva et commença à 'balayer' tous les morceaux de verre avec un vieux pull poussiéreux, mangé par les mites.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il rejoignit Crabbe et Goyle dans la salle commune.

D'un côté il y avait Dray. De l'autre Drago.

Dray était petit, c'était un enfant. Il était naïf, innocent, ne connaissait pas tous les problèmes d'ados et d'adultes. Pour lui la vie était rose. Dray avait une amie, une meilleure amie et, Drago le savait, une amoureuse. Trois choses réunies en une seule personne. L'amie avec qui on s'amuse. La meilleure amie, une complice à qui l'on dit tout – ou presque. L'amoureuse qu'on tient par la main en rougissant parce que c'est tout nouveau, c'est la première fois.

Drago, lui, était ado. 15 ans. Il avait des problèmes, beaucoup de problèmes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en était un. Ses parents en étaient un autre. Des choix à faire, autres que ceux de savoir si on préfère sa réputation de « dur » ou l'amitié d'une fille. Il avait eu les deux : l'amitié de 6 à 7, la réputation de 8 à 15. Les personnes avec qui il traînait maintenant étaient des gens qu'il appréciait. Point. Pas de vrais amis, encore moins de vraies amies. Pansy Parkinson, elle… il l'aimait bien, elle était sympa. Pas encore sa petite amie. Pas encore.

Des petites amies, il en avait eu. Des tonnes. Des « amoureuses », jamais. Plus après elle, Granger. _Granger_… pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur elle ? Il la haïssait, surtout après cette gifle colossale en 3ème. Il la détestait de tout son être, de toute son âme et voilà ce qu'on lui apprenait ! 'Tu l'aimais, avant'… avant quoi ? Que s'était-il exactement passé ? Il restait cinq unguentums. Cinq souvenirs pour le savoir.

Enfin bon, maintenant, il savait pourquoi la tête de cette Sang-de-Bourbe était si mal coiffée. La révolution de la brosse à cheveux.

Drago pouffa. Viva la revolución…

OOoOOOooOOo

Le buisson était épineux. Un peu trop à son goût. Tant pis, elle resterait dedans. Si elle se faisait repérer, c'était foutu.

Ca faisait dix minutes environ qu'elle observait le Manoir Malefoy en attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose, mais pour l'instant rien ne bougeait. Elle commença à songer à rentrer lorsque la mère de Dray (elle ressentit une bouffée de colère envers cette immonde personne) sortit, suivie par son mari et, l'instant d'après, par Dray lui-même.

Ce dernier avait énormément changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Deux semaines. Ses parents lui avaient coupé les cheveux, pas trop mais il était moins mignon. Et puis, il avait perdu ce regard pétillant qu'elle aimait tant.

Le short à bretelles et le t-shirt avaient disparu, remplacés par un pantalon noir et une cape, noire aussi. Dray avait toujours dit qu'il n'aimait pas le noir.

Les sacs qu'ils portaient, tous, inquiétaient Mione, autant que les balais qu'ils avaient à la main. Où allaient-ils ? Pour combien de temps ? Mione commença à prier, intérieurement. A supplier l'univers entier pour qu'il ne parte pas trop longtemps ou… pour toujours.

Les trois personnes enfourchèrent leur balai et s'envolèrent. Mione sortit de son buisson et couru dans leur direction, en hurlant, à l'intention de Dray :

-_Ne me laisse pas ! Dray, reviens !_

Mais il était déjà trop loin et disparu derrière les arbres. Mione commença à pleurer.

-S'il te plait… j'ai besoin de toi…

Elle resta une ou deux minutes les yeux rivés au ciel, sur l'endroit où elle avait vu Dray pour la dernière fois. Elle s'apprêta à retourner vers le village mais soudain bifurqua vers le manoir. La porte d'entrée était fermée mais les rideaux ouverts laissaient entrevoir l'intérieur de l'immense bâtisse. Mione jeta un coup d'œil, se tenant sur la pointe des pieds. Le salon… vide. Il ne restait rien, tout avait été enlevé.

Les Malefoy avaient déménagé.

Mione ramassa deux cailloux, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main, et courut vers l'Arbre.

OOoOOOooOOo

Mione aimait bien, en général, la rentrée des classes. Mais ici, elle était particulièrement contente. Elle allait enfin apprendre à lire et à écrire.

Elle ne connaissait personne. Elle venait d'emménager dans une maison, à Gouspirelles, et c'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans l'école du village.

Elle s'approcha d'un groupe de filles.

-Bonjour !

L'une d'elles, avec des boucles blondes, la dévisagea, balaya de son regard bleu son bermudas et son débardeur, puis dit :

-Salut. Tu es nouvelle ?

-Oui. Je m'appelle Hermione.

-Hermione ?

Mione avait l'habitude qu'on se moque de son prénom, elle fit semblant de ne pas remarquer les rires des autres filles.

-Moi, c'est Alicia. Et voilà Suzie, Lisa et Carol. J'aime bien ta coiffure.

Mione passa une main à l'arrière de se tête, se rappelant ce qu'elle avait fait le matin même. Un simple chignon-pétard vite-fait à l'aide d'un crayon brun. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle ne comptait plus sur sa mère pour lui faire ses cheveux le matin, elle avait vite fait de devenir indépendante au niveau de ses vêtements et de sa coiffure.

-Merci…

Lisa, Carol, Suzie et Alicia étaient très gentilles. C'était le style de filles que Mione appréciait. Simples, drôles. Pas du genre à s'extasier trop sur un garçon ou à être au top de la mode tout le temps.

Mione fut acceptée tout de suite par elles-quatre. Elle apprit alors que la classe était divisée en trois : les garçons, le groupe de Lucy (celui qu'il ne fallait pas approcher, les « prétentieuses ») et celui d'Alicia. On lui montra les garçons fréquentables (Jack, Loïc), à éviter (Ray, Donovan) et « auxquels il ne faut pas faire attention » (Félix, Drago). Ce n'était pas des règles, simplement des recommandation. Alicia l'avait dit : « Si tu vas chez Lucy et que fréquente un garçon à éviter, elle te vire direct. Si, avec nous, tu te fais meilleure amie avec… Loïc, par exemple, ou même Donovan – regarde, Lisa, elle, est amoureuse de Drago – eh ben nous, on s'en fout. Tu fais ce que tu veux. ».

Mione lança un regard en direction de Drago. Un peu à l'écart des autres, les mains dans les poches de son short brun, le regard rêveur. Lisa avait bon goût.

La cloche sonna. Tout excitée, Mione se mit dans le rang des première année, à côté de Suzie.

En classe, elle s'assit à côté de Carol, juste derrière Drago. Lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, elle lui sourit mais il lui lança un regard arrogant. Elle s'assit, en colère.

-Qu'est-ce que je lui ait fait ? murmura Mione à sa voisine.

-Drago n'aime pas les filles.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je crois que c'est parce-qu'il nous trouve bête. Mais il ne nous a jamais parlé, alors comment pourrait-il le savoir ? Qu'il pense ça de Lucy et son groupe, OK, mais nous…

-Il est bizarre.

-Je sais. Mais il est mignon, alors ça compense.

OOoOOOooOOo

Dray avait choisi ses plus beaux vêtements et il avait acheté un cadeau. Il était tout excité. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il fêtait un anniversaire, qu'il mangeait un vrai gâteau d'anniversaire, avec la chanson, les chouettes cadeaux, les amis. Même si ce n'était pas le sien, c'était merveilleux. Enfin, ça allait être merveilleux. Il n'y était pas encore, mais Mione lui avait raconté comment c'était.

C'était son anniversaire à elle et elle l'avait invité.

Dray avait passé toute la matinée seul au village, à essayer de trouver un cadeau. Il avait beau bien connaître son amie, il n'avait pas su quoi lui acheter. Après tout, c'était une fille. Finalement, il avait opté pour une peluche, une maman canard avec deux cannetons. Mione aimait bien les peluches.

De midi à midi et demi, il avait choisi ses vêtements. Il voulait à tout prix être beau pour elle. C'était son jour, son anniversaire et il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il y attachait beaucoup d'importance. Finalement, il avait opté pour un pantalon bleu (sans bretelles, pour une fois) et un t-shirt vert, le nouveau. Le matin, tôt, il avait filé à la cabine téléphonique du village, celle juste devant la maison des Granger, et lui avait téléphoné pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Il devait être 8 heure, elle dormait encore mais il tenait à être le premier. Mme Granger avait décroché, elle s'apprêtait à aller travailler, et avait été réveiller sa fille. Mione était apparue à la fenêtre, lui faisant coucou de la main, toute souriante, le téléphone contre l'oreille. Elle avait été contente de son coup de téléphone.

Dray sonna à la porte d'entrée des Granger. Il était 1 heure, Mione lui avait dit de venir plus tôt s'il voulait. Le fête ne commençait qu'à 1 heure 30. Mione ouvrit. Elle aussi s'était faite toute belle. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en cascade et portait un débardeur mauve et une petite jupe blanche. Elle mettait très rarement de jupes mais il devait reconnaître que ça lui allait bien. Dray lui donna son cadeau, en stressant comme un malade, se demandant si oui ou non, ça lui plairait. Mione décida de l'ouvrir en même temps que les cadeaux des autres.

Vers 1h30, tout le monde arriva. Mione avait invité, bien sur, Alicia, Carol, Lisa (qui avait abandonné Dray depuis longtemps), Suzie, Loïc, Billy, Jack et Anna, son ancienne meilleure amie. L'après-midi passa vite, Mione ouvrit ses cadeaux et fut enchantée de celui de Dray.

Ils mangèrent goulûment le gâteau au chocolat. Le seul regret qu'eut Dray c'était, lorsque Loïc et Suzie arrivèrent avec le gâteau en question, dans lequel sept bougies étaient plantées, de ne pas avoir pu chanter avec les autres. Il ne connaissait tout simplement pas « Joyeux anniversaire ».

Ils ne virent les parents de Mione qu'une fois. Vers 4 heure ils vinrent souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à leur fille, vite fait, pour repartir aussitôt travailler. Parents courant d'air. Mione n'avait pas tort.

L'anniversaire toucha à sa fin. A 18 heure tout le monde était parti. Dray se retrouva seul avec sa meilleure amie.

-Dray…

-Quoi ?

-J'étais contente que tu sois là aujourd'hui. Vraiment.

Dray sourit timidement. Subitement, Mione lui donna un bisou, furtif, sur la bouche. Le premier. Dray rougit.

-Attends.

Elle se leva et attrapa la peluche de Drago, le canard auquel elle enleva délicatement un caneton.

-Ca t'ennuie si… je le prends comme souvenir-objet ?

-Pas du tout !

En ce moment-même, rien ne l'ennuyait.

-Alors viens ! On va à l'Arbre !

Ils coururent dans l'air frais de Septembre, main dans la main, déterrèrent la boîte et l'ouvrirent. A l'intérieur, il y avait les photos, le crayon brun et les morceaux de tissus. Deux, cousus ensemble. Symbole de leur amitié, le souvenir-objet associé au souvenir-pissenlit du jour du début de leur amitié. Dray avait fourni le tissus, Mione avait cousu. Tant bien que mal !

Mione regarda le crayon. C'était celui qui avait servi pour sa coiffure, le jour de sa rentrée en première primaire.

-Tu te souviens, Dray ? Le jour où on s'est rencontré.

Dray eut un petit rire nerveux. Il s'en souvenait.

-C'était il y a tout juste un an. Enfin… presque ! Il s'est passé tellement de choses entre…

Dray lui prit la main.

-J'espère qu'on sera toujours amis.

-J'espère aussi. Je serais malheureuse, sinon.

Dray ne dit rien, mais il pensait exactement la même chose.

OOoOOOooOOo

Il y avait toujours une drôle d'atmosphère à Poudlard, début septembre. Comme si les élèves devaient se réhabituer à tout. Les banquets, les couloirs, les classes, les maisons.

Les cours avaient commencé à vraiment reprendre. Il fallait déjà étudier, travailler dur, bien se concentrer pour être sur de comprendre un maximum la matière.

Pour Drago, cette dernière chose était difficile. Se concentrer… alors que la moitié des cours se passaient en présence des Gryffondor. En présence de Granger.

Drago ne cessait de la regarder. Il l'observait, analysait toutes ses réactions. Elle avait bien changé. Enormément, en fait. La fillette de 7 ans de ses –leurs– souvenirs avait complètement disparu. Elle n'était plus vraiment « gaie comme un pinson ». Elle n'avait pas du tout le même rire, celui de Granger avait l'air beaucoup plus forcé, beaucoup moins naturel et heureux que celui de Mione. Cette dernière devait probablement avoir totalement disparu, où s'être enfoncée tellement loin dans Granger que même Potter où ce rouquin de Weasley ne pouvaient l'en ressortir.

Mione était partie.

OOoOOOooOOo

Dray analysa la situation. C'était difficile, vraiment très difficile. Il ne savait pas très bien comment faire. Et pourtant il _devait_, rien que pour sa fierté, aller arracher cette branchette. Mais c'était haut et il avait le vertige (ça, Mione ne devait pas le savoir, sinon il passerait pour un imbécile). Son amie attendait sur le sol, patiemment, à deux mètres en-dessous de lui. La branchette, c'était elle qui l'avait choisie, et elle était presque au sommet de l'Arbre. Plus que deux autres petits mètres et il pourrait faire d'elle une vraie sorcière (la branchette faisant office de baguette magique). Il attrapa une branche et se hissa, tant bien que mal, dessus. Courage…

Son pied glissa et il se rattrapa de justesse, le cœur battant la chamade. Mione laissa échapper un cri.

-Dray, c'est pas grave, tu sais, si je n'ai pas de baguette ! Plein de sorciers arrivent à faire de la magie rien qu'avec leur tête, c'est toi qui me l'as dit. Alors ne te tue pas rien que pour une bête baguette magique !

-Je suis pas un dégonflé, lui cria Dray, prenant soin de ne pas regarder un bas.

Finalement il arriva tout en haut, malgré les protestations de Mione. Il arracha la branchette (elle était parfaite, bien droite et d'une épaisseur adéquate) et la mit dans sa sacoche. Il commençait à redescendre lorsque Mione s'écria :

-Dray, il y a ta mère, là-bas !

-Quoi ? Ma mère ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

-J'en sais rien, moi ! En tout cas, elle a pas l'air contente…

Dray descendit de l'arbre sans trop faire gaffe à ne pas se tuer. Il avait maintenant plus peur de ce qui allait pouvoir lui arriver une fois Narcissa à sa hauteur. Cette dernière prit son fils par le bras, en serrant fort. Visiblement, elle était furieuse.

Elle lança à Mione un regard noir et dégoûté.

-Tu joues avec cette… _chose _? Tu t'amuses avec une sang-de-bourbe ?

Dray était tétanisé.

-Tu me fais honte, Drago. Tu nies ton sang, ta lignée !

Dray lança un regard apeuré à Mione qui, collée contre l'arbre, n'osait pas bouger. Narcissa le tenait toujours, lui faisant mal. Jamais il ne l'avait vue dans un état pareil, il savait qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup. Mais, dès qu'il s'agissait de fréquenter des moldus, elle perdait toute sa gentillesse et son sang-froid. L'école elle acceptait, à condition qu'il ne se fasse pas d'amis parmi les moldus. C'est pour ça qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé d'Hermione. Ou peut-être un peu, mais en affirmant qu'elle était sorcière.

Maintenant Narcissa était, manifestement, au courant. Et folle de rage. Elle l'emmena vers la maison. Elle marchait vite, et Dray avait du mal à suivre.

-Quand ton père saura ça…

-Non !

Narcissa s'arrêta. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Ne.. ne lui dis pas… il me tuerait…

Dray avait beaucoup de courage pour oser dire ça. Il attendit la claque… qui ne vint pas. Au contraire, sa mère semblait s'être un peu calmée.

Elle lâcha Dray et se remit en marche.

-Depuis quand es-tu ami avec cette moldue ?

-Un an… environ.

Narcissa soupira. Sa colère était retombée, elle semblait même prise de compassion pour son fils.

-Je ne dirai rien à ton père, mais je veux que tu me promettes de ne plus jamais la revoir.

-Mais… elle est dans ma classe !

-Justement. Tu n'iras plus à l'école non plus. Lucius et moi prendront ton éducation –la vraie, l'initiation à la magie noire– en main, nous-même, en attendant ton entrée à Poudlard. Tu resteras au manoir. Tu oublieras cette sang-de-bourbe.

-C'est impossible ! On n'oublie pas quelqu'un comme ça…

-Tu y arriveras. Quand tu te rendras compte de ce qu'elle est vraiment. Tu commenceras par la détester, puis tu l'oublieras tout à fait. On déménage bientôt, de toute façon. Ca sera plus facile. Drago, si tu ne fais pas ça, je serai obligé d'aller tout raconter à Lucius.

Dray ne rouspéta pas. Pour lui rien n'était pire que la colère de son père. Il savait qu'il ne reverrait plus son amie et qu'il serait dur de la haïr, sans doute impossible de l'oublier, mais il essaierait. Ca lui faisait mal de penser ça mais, au fond de lui, malgré sa tristesse, il pensait pouvoir y arriver.

Dray toucha la branchette, dans sa sacoche. Il lui restait un pissenlit à remplir, sur les quatre siens. Le lendemain il irait mettre la branchette dans la boîte à souvenirs-objets, avec comme souvenir-pissenlit ce moment-ci exactement.

Ce serait sans doute la dernière fois qu'il verrait l'Arbre.

OOoOOOooOOo

« Mione ». Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus entendu quelqu'un le dire. Un petit mot, qui lui faisait du bien. Dray avait été le seul à l'appeler comme ça. « Hermione », ou « Erm », elle l'entendait souvent. Mais « Mione », jamais.

Dray lui manquait terriblement.

S'il n'y avait plus lui, il n'y avait plus personne. Et il n'était plus revenu à l'école, la maîtresse avait dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Ses parents l'avaient changé d'école, ou bien avaient décidé d'assurer son éducation eux-même.

Mione n'avait plus revu Dray depuis que sa mère était venu le chercher, à l'Arbre. Elle l'avait attendu à tous leurs lieux de rendez-vous habituels, devant chez « Candice », derrière l'école, au terrain de basket, à côté de l'Arbre. Dray n'était jamais revenu. Ses parents devaient sans doute le retenir prisonnier dans leur gigantesque Manoir.

Mione avait alors pris une décision. Si Dray n'allait pas vers Mione, c'est elle qui irait vers lui. Elle voulait aller voir ce qui se passait, obtenir les explications de son meilleur ami. Ca faisait déjà quatre jour qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Il faisait froid. Octobre 1987. Mione s'était vêtue de sa salopette brune, sous laquelle elle avait mis des collants en laine. Elle avait une chemisette, un sous-pull, deux pulls et un manteau. Un bonnet, une écharpe et des moufles pour la neige. Elle était habillée comme en plein hiver, elle avait chaud mais la route était longue et elle devrait probablement rester longtemps dehors à attendre un moment propice pour s'infiltrer dans la maison, lancer des cailloux sur la vitre de la chambre de Dray ou monter à la gouttière. Mieux valait être prudent.

Elle prit avec elle le dessin qu'elle venait de faire, pour son ami. Elle lui donnerait lorsqu'elle le verrait. Il les représentait tous les deux se tenant la main. Entourés de beaucoup de fleurs jaunes (des pissenlits).

Toute sourire, excitée et impatiente à l'idée de revoir Dray, elle sortit de chez elle et se dirigea vers le Manoir Malefoy.

Enfin, l'immense bâtisse s'éleva devant elle. Elle s'arrêta, analysa un peu les environs, respira un grand coup et avança. Le manoir semblait vide. Il n'était que 6h30 et dehors il commençait à faire noir, pourtant aucune lumière ne brillait à l'intérieur… excepté une, à l'étage, dans ce que Mione pensait être la chambre de Dray. Il devait être seul, ses parents étaient sans doute partis, comme souvent.

Mione ramassa un petit caillou et le lança de toutes ses forces. Il atterrit sur le mur, à un mètre en-dessous de la fenêtre. C'était beaucoup trop haut. Elle se cacha dans un buisson et se mit à hurler le nom de son ami. Si ce n'était pas lui, au moins, elle était cachée.

Elle cria une fois, deux fois, personne n'apparut à la fenêtre.

A la troisième fois, alors qu'elle commençait à se décourager et envisageait sérieusement d'aller sonner à la porte, il se montra enfin. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, regarda dehors, mais ne vit personne. Mione sauta hors de son buisson. Il ne semblait pas vraiment content de la voir.

-Dray ! Tu vas bien ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je viens voir pourquoi tu n'es pas venu à l'école depuis lundi. Où étais-tu ?

-J'étais ici. Au Manoir.

-Tu es malade ?

-Non. Pars d'ici.

-Pourquoi ? Je veux te parler. Tu me manques.

Dray esquissa un sourire. Un faux sourire.

-Je ne te manque pas, moi ?

-Non. Je n'ai pas le droit de te parler. De toute façon, je ne veux pas.

Mione ouvrit la bouche, abasourdie. Jamais auparavant il ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Elle ne comprenait pas.

-Dray, s'il te plait… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Dray inspira un grand coup.

-Attends.

Il referma la fenêtre et apparut, quelques secondes plus tard, à une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée, presque à hauteur de Mione.

-On ne peut plus continuer à être amis, lui dit-il.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu es une moldue, voilà pourquoi.

-Mais… tu as toujours dit que tu t'en fichais…

-Eh bien, j'ai changé d'avis. Mon père et ma mère ont commencé à m'initier à la magie noire. Je trouve ça vraiment intéressant, ça m'ouvre les yeux sur plein de choses. Par exemple que… les sang-de-bourbe comme toi sont des êtres inférieurs et que, d'ailleurs, je ne devrais même pas te parler.

Mione était horrifiée. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était un « sang-de-bourbe » mais elle avait compris le sens des mots de Dray. C'était clair qu'il voulait mettre fin à leur amitié.

-Mais… rappelle-toi, la boîte à souvenirs, l'Arbre…

-C'est du passé, maintenant. J'étais idiot, « nunuche », je ne savais pas qui j'étais vraiment. La magie noire me montre ma vraie valeur. Ce n'est pas en jouant à des jeux de gamins avec une sale moldue que je ferai honneur à mon sang.

Mione était au bord des larmes.

-Dray…

Il grimaça.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, compris, Granger ? Maintenant, dégage !

Il ferma la fenêtre et s'enfuit du salon.

Mione était seule, toute seule maintenant. Son meilleur ami venait de disparaître.

Alors, sans qu'il n'y ait personne pour la voir ou l'entendre, pour la réconforter, elle s'assit et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

OOoOOOooOOo

Ce « pissenlit » était le dernier et, sans doute, le plus dur. Drago avait été dans la peau de Mione et, donc, ressenti tout ce que la fillette elle-même ressentait. La joie d'abord, puis l'appréhension et, enfin, la tristesse et la colère. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'un gamin de 7 ans puisse être aussi affreux avec une personne qui était encore son « amoureuse », seulement quatre jours auparavant.

Il mit ça sur le compte du « bourrage de crâne » que ses parents lui avaient infligé.

Ce qu'il trouvait le plus étonnant, c'était la facilité avec laquelle il avait pu tout oublier. Quatre ans seulement s'étaient écoulés depuis le jour de ce dernier souvenir et le jour de sa rentrée en première à Poudlard. Il avait dû tout oublier : son visage, son nom, sa voix.

Granger avait bien sûr énormément changé, deux personnes voyant celle de 7 ans et celle de 11 ans n'auraient pas pu la reconnaître. Son visage s'était allongé, elle avait tout perdu de la bouille d'enfant, et ses cheveux, suite à cette « grève de brosse », n'étaient plus qu'une touffe (ce qu'elle avait quand-même essayé d'arranger ces derniers temps). Sa voix aussi était différente. Lors de sa première année elle faisait vraiment « m'as-tu-vu ».

En fait, à bien y réfléchir, Drago se rendait compte que les changements avaient été exactement les mêmes chez lui. A part la tignasse bien sûr, qu'il avait gardé mi-longue et désordonnée. Physiquement et mentalement, il comprenait qu'ils ne se soient pas mutuellement reconnus.

Alors la question arriva dans son esprit. Fallait-il oui ou non raconter tout ça à Granger ? Il n'y avait plus aucun « souvenir-pissenlit », plus aucune vraie preuve. Elle le traiterait de fou et, après un coup de poing magistral (le même que celui qu'il avait reçu en troisième année) irait raconter à toute l'école, aidée de Potter et du rouquin, que « Drago Malefoy lui fait les yeux doux ».

Et pourtant… tout ce qu'il avait vu la concernait aussi. Au final, lui, il n'avait pas été mécontent de retrouver tous ces souvenirs. Au contraire, ça lui avait fait du bien de se revoir plus petit, autrement que comme il était maintenant. Alors, oubliant sa haine pour la sang-de-bourbe, il se dit qu'elle-même aimerait aussi. Il se leva, avec la ferme intention d'aller tout lui raconter.

Granger entrait dans la bibliothèque au moment même où Drago, découragé par ses recherches infructueuses, en sortait. Evidemment, elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait Ginny Weasley, et les jeunes filles étaient embarquées dans une discutions animée. Aucune d'elles ne le remarqua. Drago savait que s'il ne lui parlait pas maintenant des unguentums, à Granger, il ne lui en parlerait plus jamais. Il se lança :

-Hé, Granger !

Elle se retourna et le vit.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança alors fut tellement rempli de haine, tellement noir, qu'il se dégonfla.

Sachant qu'il détruisait la seule chance qu'il avait de renouer vraiment avec le passé, il lui renvoya son regard et lâcha, glacial :

-Non, rien.

OOoOOOoOooOOoOooo

FIN…

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu !


End file.
